


Home

by can_i_be_cool_pls



Series: cas and dean are parents [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Dean Winchester is Ben Braeden's Parent, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Winchester Family Fluff (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_be_cool_pls/pseuds/can_i_be_cool_pls
Summary: (we need more fics of cas and dean being parents for jack and claire but we also need more ben because i have no doubt in my mind that he is deans son.) ben gets hurt remembers dean (his dad) and his dad's angel boyfriend. he wants to find them and somehow randomly bumps into them at a  gas-n-sip.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: cas and dean are parents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049978
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One is complete! i hope you enjoy! this is my first fic! also find me on tumblr @ can-i-be-cool-pls

Ben hurt, his head was spinning and he was confused. Drifting in and out of consciousness he sees lights flash, the dull sound of something whining and when he opens his eyes again, he's being pushed down a white hallway. People he didn't know, were talking about things he couldn't make out and his head still really hurt. Before his body gave out to the pain, images flashed through his head one by one. In the first few it was of two men, one had the bluest eyes and the other, well the other had hard green eyes. The man with green eyes flashed through his head a few more times, but instead of him being with Mr. Blue eyes, he was with his mom. Why was green eyes with his mom? Who was he? Think. Think. THINK! 

"DEAN!" he all but shouted, in reality it came out slurred and mumbled. That was the last thing that happened before everything went fuzzy and black. 

When Ben opened his eyes he found himself staring at the ceiling, it was a bit blurry. After blinking a few times his vision cleared, looking side to side slowly, he took in his surroundings. On his arms there were tubes, wires and bands with barcodes on them. Attached to them were a few machines and one of them made a stupid beeping noise. He had no idea where he was, but he could guess it was a hospital. He didn't remember what happened for him to even get in the hospital. He paused for a moment, and "Oh." he let out with a sigh. That's right he was in a car crash. Taking a few deep breaths he wondered what he should do next, to his left he noticed the nurse call button. He should probably press it to let them know he was awake, a few minutes pass when the nurse and the doctor walk in. 

"Hello, I'm Doctor Sexy, this is Nurse Kathy, she will be taking care of you while you recover. Now Ben you were in a car crash and luckily your only injuries seem to be a concussion and a broken leg. Do you have any questions or anything you would like to tell us about the crash?" 

"Where's my mom?" He asked as he realized she had been with him in the car. 

"Unfortunately Mr. Braeden your mother did not survive the crash." the Doctor says solemnly. 

Crushed. Ben was crushed in that moment. Everything seemed to come to a standstill, time was frozen, the beeping of the machines drowned out. All that registered to him was silence, he did not yet comprehend that his mother, his only constant in life was dead. 

"Dead?" he rasped out. 

"Dead." the nurse confirmed with her head bowed. 

"Oh." it finally hit him, she was dead. Dead. That word had little to no meaning buzzing 'round his head, and as if on que the world sped up. He could no longer deal with what he had been told, the pain was too great. Ben had once again succumbed to the darkness awaiting him. 

**Author's Note:**

> i really hoped you enjoyed this chapter any helpful criticism would be very kind of you :)


End file.
